Vulkoras Desolator
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=53 |hull=2651 +131 / level |shields=1418 +152 / level |repair=1.575 +0.105 / level |regen=3.15 +0.21 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=4.25 +0.3 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=235 +25 / level |recharge=0.8 +0.09 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Phase Missile |w1.front=29 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=5500 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Beam |w2.front=12 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=5000 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Wave |w3.front=0 |w3.back=0 |w3.left=4 |w3.right=4 |w3.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=0 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 0 - 1 (+1 at 6) Phase Missile Swarm Deploy Siege Platform Assault Specialization Disintegration |desc=A powerful warship well equipped for attacking and sieging enemy planets. |shortcut=T }} The Vulkoras Desolator is the Vasari's Heavy Assault Ship. Official Description: Few ships in the galaxy can match the destructive potential of the Vulkoras. Both enemy forces and planets alike quickly fall before its banks of heavy phase missile launchers and deployable siege batteries. Such offensive power comes at a price, however—the Vulkoras relies on supporting ships to deal with specific threats like strikecraft more so than any other Vasari capital ship. Tactics The Vulkoras is a heavily armored siege engine, capable of clearing planets with shocking speed. It is arguably the most specialized capital ship in the game, and is nothing short of a giant wrecking ball for planets. The best way to use a Vulkoras is to try to sneak it behind enemy lines and destroy several of their planets before they can react. If you already have a high level Jerrasul Evacuator with the Drain Planet ability, you probably do not need a Vulkoras Desolator as well. However, pairing a Kortul with a Vulkoras in a fleet with Sentinel support can quickly destroy shield reliant fleets. A very deadly type of rush is to build two Vulkoras capital ships at the start of the game and go straight for the enemy homeworld. The best way to counter a Vulkoras rush is to constantly scout your borders. If you see a Vulkoras coming, you can move your units to defend a planet before it gets there. If the Vulkoras arrives first, it may already be too late to save the planet. The weakness of the Vulkoras rush is that these capital ships do not get any strike craft until they reach higher levels, and cannot defend themselves from bombers. The Phase Missile Swarm ability allows it to deal moderate damage to several targets. However, the maximum number of targets is small and the total damage is not very large, limiting its usefulness in larger battles. It's very useful against smaller groups of unsupported frigates, but not so much against larger or better supported forces. A Vulkoras can Deploy Siege Platforms which will bombard an enemy planet for a short duration. As of version 1.18, this ability has a short cooldown and low antimatter cost, enabling a Vulkoras to very quickly deploy many platforms around a planet. The platforms can be killed to prevent further damage, but if they are not they can quickly lay waste to a planet. *Hit the Platform with the Skirantra Carrier's Replicate Forces ability. The planet in question will go down in a matter of seconds. Assault Specialization passively increases the damage dealt by the Vulkoras to planets and structures, making it even more deadly when attacking undefended planets. This ability is always active and requires no antimatter. The Vulkoras' ultimate is called Disintegration. It will literally suck hull, shield, and antimatter away from the target enemy and give it to the Vulkoras. This is particularly effective when used against starbases or enemy capital ships. Category:Vasari Category:Heavy Assault Ships